professor layton and the mysterious cafe
by randomgirl40
Summary: professor layton and the gang are invited back to monte d'or for a party celabrating 5 years since Randall returned. It is to be held in a small cafe near the ledore mansion. But the blonde haired girl who claims to be Angela's neice has lots of secrets. find out more in professor layton and the mysterious cafe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue –

"Luke my boy," professor Layton announced. "I have received a letter. Care to open it with me?"

"Of course professor!" Luke grinned. Reaching for the letter opener on the desk.

"It's from a Monte D'or!" exclaimed Flora. "Do we know anyone there?"

""Of course we do my girl!" the Professor replied. "But that was before your time..."

"It's from Angela, Randall and Henry!" Luke explained. "Emmy knows them."

"Oh! The amazing Emmy! I can't wait to meet her!" giggled Flora.

"Did someone say amazing!" joked Clive Dove as he walked in through the door.

"Clive! As much as we love to see you... please knock when you enter my boy." Layton chuckled.

"Of course professor!" replied the eighteen year old. KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Come in!" answered the professor.

"HELLOOOO! Waaiit wroongg stooryy... BYEEE!" a tall man with no face replied before leaving.

"Was that..." shuddered Clive "Slenderman?"

"Who's Slenderman?" asked Flora, Luke and Layton.

"He's a guy from a video game who eats children." Clive explained.

"He sounds horrible!" exclaimed Flora.

"Enough of that! Let's hear the letter professor!" Luke interrupted.

"Well it says (Ehem): Dear Hershel, Luke and Emmy,

We are very well and are inviting you to a party in the honour of the day Randall returned to us. It is a surprise party being held at a little Café near the manor. Reservations at the dromedary hotel for three rooms under the names Layton, Altava and Triton are on the house. Rachel Benjamin (my brother's daughter) will collect you from the station. Find 5 tickets for the Molentary express enclosed in this letter.

Regards

Angela Ascot and Henry Ledore." The professor read. "well that settles it... to Emmy's house!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HELLOOO!  
MY SIS: UMMM? Are you being yonkofied?  
ME: WHAT THE FERK?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!  
MY SIS: I'm your little sister! Ps: your room doesn't have a lock on it!  
ME: WHAT!**

Chapter 1 – Emmy's house!

Emmy p.o.v

I yawned and got up to make breakfast for me, Steve and Bob (two people who were renting A room in my house). After I had eaten my breakfast I went and knocked on their bedroom door.  
"COME IN!" Steve yelled.  
"Breakfast is ready!" I announced as I opened the door. There lying in the bed was Bob his afro had sticks stuck in it, he had a permanent moustache drawn on his face and was wearing a giant bra that defiantly wasn't mine.  
"Shhhh!" Steve hissed. I stifled my laugh, well tried to at least...  
"Wha- what's going on? Did I fall asleep reading one of digimonisbetterthanpokemon15 1's fan fictions again? Wait why am I wearing a BRA!" Bob crossly asked.  
"HA!" I laughed. He glared at me. Steve had broken down in a hysterical fit of laughter.  
"STEVEN ALISTER ROSS! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT WOULD AMBER SAY!?" Bob shouted at Steve.  
"Umm..." I started.  
"STAY OUT OF IT EMMY!" screamed Bob and Steve at the same time.  
"MAN! YOUR LIKE AND OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" I yelled back. They blushed. What were they keeping from me? DIN! DONG! **(A/N EPIC DOORBELL NOISE!)**  
"COMING!" Steve shouted "What? It's the day my brother is getting released from the mental institute."  
"YEAH... I forgot about Shark..." Bob droned. Then he explained that Shark was the named of Steve's twin. I ad heard on many occasions about the mental twin.

(Flashback)

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?!" shouted Steve.  
"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!?" replied/shouted Bob.

"That's what dad said before he sent my brother to a mental hospital!" Steve had muttered just loud enough to hear.  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" Steve's sister Amber (who had come to visit) screamed.

"Thank you!" I had said to her.  
"Meh... they're like this all the time." She replied.

(End flashback)

"Why hello good sir. Is miss Emmy Altava home?" a familiar voice asked.  
"PROFESSOR!" I squealed as I ran down the stairs **(A/N VERY DANGEROUS DO NOT TRY AT HOME!).**

"EMMY!" Luke's voice came up the stairs. When I got down the stairs I pulled Luke into a bear hug and the shook the professor's hand. I looked at the two unfamiliar faces staring at me. I was quite attracted to the one of the boy, who was about 19-20.  
"So... professor. Who are your friends?"

**ME: STOP!**

**BOB: HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME HATE MY BELOVED STEVE!  
ME: SHEESH! Next you'll be shouting at me that the goldfish is EVIL!  
BOB: BUT IT IS!  
ME: AND END SCENE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: HELLOOOO! Professor Layton And The Mysterious Café Chapter 3 is up!  
BOB: HELLOOOOO!  
ME: No! Just no... It only works when I do it.  
_**

Chapter 3 – Emmy's house part 2

Luke p.o.v

"So who are your friends professor?" asked Emmy.

"Well Emmy, this is Flora." I pointed to Flora.

"Nice to meet you Flora!" Emmy grinned and shook hands with Flora.  
"Hi! I've heard lots about you from Luke and the Professor!" Flora smiled.

"I'm waiting to be introduced!" The 16 year old with grey hair and red eyes announced. I hadn't seen him standing there until now.  
"SHUT UP STEVE!" Emmy yelled. He glared at her. She glared back.

"Well I'm going to go get that moustache off of Bob's face!" Steve sniggered.

"Bye!" Emmy replied. "Oh that was Steve. He is renting a room with his 'friend' Bob"  
"Cool!" Clive exclaimed.

"Who are you?" asked Emmy.

"I am Clive Dove!" Clive told her.

"Emmy Altava." Emmy smiled at him. "Your that convict! Who was arrested for making a fake London under the real London?"

"That's me!" Clive smirked at her. I could tell they were going to get along.

"EMMY! WHERE'S MY FOOD!" a male voice yelled. The owner of the voice then walked down the stairs. He had pale skin, an afro and glasses covering his golden eyes.

"Morning Bob!" grinned Emmy. He looked very angry with her then I noticed he had sticks in his hair and a moustache on his face. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Bob whined.

"YOU!" Steve laughed down the stairs. "Oh Bob! Your sooo hilarious!"

"SHUT UP STEVE!" Bob screamed at him.

"Well Emmy we need to tell you why we came." The professor started.

"Why are you here then?" Emmy asked.

"Well... we got a letter from a place called Monte D'or that invited you, the professor Luke and two friends to a party there." Clive explained.

"WELL LET'S GET GOING THEN!" Emmy screamed.

"ALL ABOARD THE CAR!" I yelled. We all ran towards the Laytonmobile except for the professor, who walked briskly towards the car.

Flora p.o.v

"Are we there yet?" whined Luke.

"NO!" shouted Clive.

"Actually Clive, the station for the Molentary Express is just round that corner." The professor explained. We looked as the professor drove the Laytonmobile round the corner the Molentary express station came into view. Also did Sammy Thunder and his uncle Mr Beluga.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: YELLO!  
LUKE: why did you say yellow?  
ME: I IS ZE AUTHORESS I IS ALLOWED TO SAY WHATS I WANTS!  
LUKE: DISCLAIMER: We don't own professor Layton or….  
ME: MEW MEW POWA!**

Chapter 4 – the Molentary Express

Sammy p.o.v

"Hey unko! Isn't that professor Layton's car?" I asked my uncle.  
"Maybe Sammy. Maybe…" he answered. Then Professor Layton, Flora and Luke stepped out followed by the creator of fake London and a woman in her late 20s.  
"HEY PROFESSOR! IT'S SAMMY AND MR BELUGA!" Luke yelled.  
"Well I never! So it is! Isn't it Luke!" the professor replied. They walked briskly over to us.  
"Welcome back to the Molentary express." My uncle smiled. I looked at him a bit frightened.  
"A pleasure to be back Fredrick!" Layton smiled back. "Where is Anton and Katia?" my uncle's face saddened.  
"Sadly," I started "My other uncle passed away a week ago." Layton frowned.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. I presume that Katia is in Dropstone then?"  
"No, I'm here Professor." My cousin's voice said from behind us. Katia, now a young woman, smiled at the professor. "Thank you for your help bringing my Grandfather back to reality. He left you this in his will." She presented him with the Herzen box. A family heirloom. The professor took the box from Katia's hands.  
"Thank you, my dear girl I'm sure your grandfather would be proud of the women you have become." Layton smiled at her. "Well we need to get on the train!"  
"Where are you going professor?" I asked.  
"We are heading to Monte D'or." He replied.  
"The city of miracles!" I announced. "Why are you going there?"  
"Well the professor, me, Flora, Emmy and Clive." Luke pointed to the woman and the elder teen.  
"Are going to a party to celebrate the return of Randall Ascot!"  
"Hey that's the name of guy who pretended to be the masked gentleman wasn't he?" Katia asked.  
"Your right!" the women known as Emmy replied. The purplette smiled at Emmy.  
"THE TRAINS ABOUT TO LEAVE!" screeched Clive.  
"WHAT!" Mr Beluga yelled.

**ME: HELLOOOO! AGAIN!  
LUKE: translation of what she just said ahem! Sorry the chapter is short! I shalls writes mores for the next chapta!  
ME: XD  
LUKE: (worried) what's wrong with her face?  
EMMY: Back away slowly Luke... (They walk away)  
ME: AWWWW!  
: LILLY! WHY IS YOUR FACE MESSED UP! WHY WERE THE PROFESSOR LAYTON CHARACTERS HERE! WHY AM I A CARTOON!?  
ME: SHUT UP EMILY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: I'M BACK!  
MY SIS: Who are you talking to?  
ME: the audience.  
MY SIS: Do people ACTUALLY read your stories?  
ME: (Attacks sister)  
MY SIS: stop!  
ME: (freezes) how did you get authors powa?!  
MY SIS: No idea.  
_**

Chapter 5 – enter puzzle number 1!

Angela Pov

I woke up and walked downstairs to go and make breakfast for myself, Randall and the girls. But when I got down stairs Kikki, my niece, had beaten me to it.  
"Oh hi Auntie Angela!" she chirped. I waved at her. She always got up early to make breakfast. It was a habit of hers, one she couldn't grow out of. She worked as a waitress in the small but very busy café where Randall's party is going to be held.  
"Morning Kikki, what are you cooking?" I peered into the saucepan.  
"Eggs and Bacon!" She replied. She yawned. She really needed some sleep.  
"Kikki."  
"Yes!"  
"I have a puzzle for you!"  
"YESS!" she squealed. "What is it?"

Puzzle no1 – clock hands.

An ordinary analogue clock has two hands, with the longer hand moving faster around the face of the clock.

Assuming that this clock keeps perfect time, how many times will the long and short hands pass over each other between 12 noon and 12 midnight?

"Ummm…" Kikki thought. "This is a hard one Auntie Angela!"  
"Come on Kikki!" I encouraged. "You're a smart girl! Plus a boy your age solved it like that!"  
"Yes! I got it! The hands pass over each other 10 times!" Kikki exclaimed.  
"Yes that's correct!" I clapped. "Now you go back to bed and I will finish cooking."  
"Auntie Angela?" asked my other niece, Rachael, as she walked down the stairs. "Heidi has had another nightmare."  
"Oh not again!" I gasped. "I knew she should have stayed in Japan!"  
"it's not your fault." Kikki comforted. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!" She rushed upstairs to get dressed out of her orange pyjamas that were decorated in yellow banana peels.

Kikki Pov

I rushed through the doors of café mew mew. I ran towards my boss, Elliot, who is standing at the till waiting for me.  
"Kikki! That's the third time you've been late this week!" he nagged.  
"I had to eat something Ellie!" I complained. "Why did you have to open the café so early!"  
"Because that way we get more customers!" Elliot replied. Wesley then walked up.  
"Oh stop nagging her Elliot! She's only twelve. We can't expect her to save the world, travel halfway across the planet AND be a waitress." He explained.  
"Alright, I'll let her off this time." Elliot turned to me. "But if you pull another Zoey I'm taking money out of your pay check!"  
"that's it. You don't pay us!" I retorted.  
"Speak of the devil. Zoey's arrived." Sure enough Zoey Hanson, our leader, had run

through the doors.  
"Sorry I'm late Elllie!" Zoey apologised. "Corina and Bridgette came round for a sleepover." Elliot raised an eyebrow.  
"But they got here extra early." He replied.  
"Yeah but Corina drew a moustache on my face. In permanent marker! And Mark said he would drop by to see me while he's in England!" Zoey answered.  
"Who cares about your little boyfriend! Get to work!" Elliot yelled at us.  
"HEY! Who made me spill my tea all over my self!?" Corina whined.

**ME: YO! Shout out to my best friend digimon is better than pokemon 151! Thank you for always reading my stories before I put dem online! Also a shout out to Aquailita! Your Fanfics are Awesome! XD  
MY SIS: she's doing the face again…  
A FRIEND: Back away slowly...  
ME: DIBTP151! You're here! I was just giving you a shout out!  
DIBTP: great…..  
ME: XD!**


	6. Authors note!

**Dear Reader,**

**Sooo last chappie there was a puzzle. I have to admit.. I stole it from the first professor L game! Ima sooo ashamed! Anyway…. I want to ask ya something. Should I continue this story? I know most of you shall say. Noooo! This is ****! But if you really enjoy this story tell me. In a review! Because I only hava ona reveiwa! Seeing as said reviewer has been talking to me through private messages. Well…. Let's just say. That I count them as one of ma friends! I am just a very lonely teenager. : ( . please review and you can save a fan girl's life. Emily! If you're out there! Review so I can be my happy crazy self again!**

Regards,  
Randomgirl40.


End file.
